1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
It's a Dead, Dead, Dead World
'It's a Dead, Dead, Dead World' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 73. Originally aired July 15, 2012. Title reference: Spoofs the title of the 1963 comedy film It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World. -- This is the Original Episode -- Signed Out Way to Die #'522' On June 19, 2006, in Columbus, OH. When a lazy man's wife announces that she is divorcing him, he repeatedly injures himself to make it look like he was abused by her. Paramedics arrive and put him on a gurney as police confront his wife, but it rolls down a hill until it hits a rock. The man is launched off the gurney and lands on top of a curved road sign, impaling himself through the stomach. Alt names - Long Day's Gurney Note: This segment is otherwise known as "Suicide Signs" Hummus Among Us Way to Die #'267' On October 21, 2011, in Bengahzi, Libya. A black-market arms dealer offers to sell a cache of weapons to a terrorist group. While firing a rifle as a demonstration, he hits a barrel of sarin and mustard gas (mislabeled as containing hummus), and the contents spew out and kills everyone in the room. Alt names - Gas Attack Tread Marked Way to Die #'160' On March 5, 2006, in Vernal, UT. An outlaw is pulled over by a cop for D.U.I, but wrestles the cop's gun away and prepares to shoot him. Up the road, a junk scavenger finds a truck tire and tries to pull it onto the bed of his pickup. He drops it, and it rolls down the road and knocks the outlaw away; the man dies from multiple injuries sustained during both this hit and his impact with the ground. Alt names - Tire Straits Piss Offed Way to Die #'90' On January 21, 2003, in Keystone, CO. A ski instructor with a urine fetish seduces his students and persuades one of them to urinate on him during sex. The bed's worn out electric blanket shorts out as a result and electrocutes them both. Alt names - Whiz Bang Note: This segment is otherwise known as "Ski Scold" Waste-Dead Way to Die #'135' On September 10, 2010, in North Perkin, IL. A stripper and her planking-obsessed midget boyfriend stumble upon a playground, which is the perfect place for him to plank. While he poses on one end of the seesaw, a block of blue ice that was dropped from a passing plane lands on the other end and catapults the midget up into the air. He lands on the top crossbar of the swing set with enough force to cause fatal internal bleeding in his chest. Alt names - Plank Spanked Rubbed Out Way to Die #'431' On July 12, 2002, in Great Falls, VA. After being sneezed on by a homeless man who rummaged through his trash and drank his discarded cup of coffee, a germaphobe gives himself a bath in a tub filled with isopropyl alcohol. Enough of it absorbs through his skin and into his bloodstream to induce lethal alcohol poisoning. Alt names - Alcohol Bath Killer Tan Way to Die #'263' On August 15, 2009, in Ocean City, NJ. A pair of obnoxious 20-something New Jerseyites are at a salon in their quest to get the perfect tan. After spraying themselves by hand with DHA, they climb into a stand-up spray tanning booth and light a cigarette. The spark from the lighter ignites the DHA fumes in the booth. It explodes, killing them both. Alt names - Jersey Score Note: This segment is otherwise known as "Tan of Terror" Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. JamesTherHAMPMaster 20:27, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:Season 6 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Swearing